


Partita a scacchi.

by Dean_Winchester89



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89
Summary: Una partita a scacchi tra la Grande Russia e gli Stati Uniti d'America; una partita a scacchi che vede le due potenze sfidarsi fino all'ultimo respiro anche sulle posizioni a letto.E non sempre è America a vincere.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Partita a scacchi.

La tensione che c’è in questa stanza è palpabile, io ad un lato del tavolo, lui all’altro.

Non ci stacchiamo gli occhi di dosso, questa è l’ ennesima sfida che ci siamo lanciati, ormai per noi è routine, questo è il nostro modo di vivere.

Cerchiamo lo scontro di continuo, anche per le piccole cose.

Ne abbiamo bisogno, come l’ossigeno per respirare.

Abbiamo chiuso tutti fuori da questo nostro mondo fatto di lotte continue.

Non parlo di una semplice scazzottata, tutt’altro.

Il nostro è un bisogno fisico.

Tutte le volte che facciamo sesso, ci ammazziamo di botte per vedere chi è abbastanza forte per star sopra e comandare i giochi.

Se qualcuno mi chiedesse chi sta più sopra probabilmente non risponderei, diciamocelo son affari nostri, non coinvolgiamo nessuno proprio per non esser disturbati.

L’ennesima noiosa riunione volge al termine, chissà cosa succederà adesso, sono proprio curioso.

Lo seguo con lo sguardo, devo esser pronto a qualsiasi cosa, non so quali pensieri affollano la testa del russo.

Di punto in bianco ti sento dire.

<”Dubito che il tuo ritorno avverrà oggi.”>

Mi dice guardandomi negli occhi, io sostengo il suo sguardo senza alcun problema.

<”Posso sapere il perché?”>

Gli dico con un notevole nervoso.

Guarda attraverso la finestra e punta il dito, io lo seguo con lo sguardo.

<”Nevica, fra poco la strada non sarà più percorribile.”>

Si ferma un attimo.

<”Andrà avanti per almeno una settimana, la cosa più sensata è che tu venga a casa mia. Ho i mezzi giusti per la neve ed è anche la più vicina.”>

Stringo i pugni e guardo nuovamente fuori, odio dover dargli ragione, la prenderà come una vittoria ne sono certo, solo che si sbaglia di grosso, devo solo piegare la testa per questo imprevisto.

Recupero la mia roba ed esco di li, lui è andato a prendere la macchina.

Continuo a lottare con la mia testa mentre lui arriva.

Sospiro e stringo i denti mentre monto dal lato del passeggero.

Durante il viaggio nessuno dei due fiata, possiamo dire che sia una tregua momentanea.

Suona il clacson quando superiamo il cancello.

I baltici escono in tre secondi, sembrano dei burattini.

Ma…

Aspetta manca qualcuno all’appello, sapevo che aveva anche la Prussia sotto di se, solo che non lo vedo.

Lo sguardo mi cade su una delle grandi finestre, ah ah eccolo li, adesso mi torna tutto.

Mi guardo attorno mentre lui distribuisce i vari compiti, mi sfugge una risata quando li vedo scattare.

Il russo si gira verso di me e mi guarda.

<”Cosa ti diverte così tanto?”>

Lo guardo.

<”Mi fanno ridere, sembrano anzi, sono delle perfette marionette pronte ad ubbidire ad ogni tuo comando.”>

Mi guardi.

<”Se vogliono mangiare devono svolgere i loro compiti.”>

Mi dici mentre entriamo in casa, un lungo corridoio si staglia davanti ai miei occhi.

<”Non mentivi quando dicevi di aver una casa grande.”>

<”Non mento sempre, lo faccio solo quando mi fa comodo.”>

Alzo le spalle mentre ci incamminiamo in questo infinito corridoio. 

Lo vedo fermarsi davanti ad una porta scura rispetto alle altre.

<”Questa è la tua camera finché dovrai stare qua, Toris ti dirà i vari orari della giornata.”>

Finita questa frase riprendi a camminare, a me non importa, voglio solo stendermi.

Apro la porta ed entro, non è il mio ideale di stanza, c’è proprio l’indispensabile.

Mi giro verso l’ingresso quando mi sento chiamare, è il lituano che mi da le minime informazioni che mi servono.

Quando se ne va chiudo la porta e mi lancio sul letto dopo essermi tolto la giacca, sono dannatamente stanco.

Gli occhi mi bruciano, quasi quasi mi riposo.

Mi tolgo gli occhiali e li poggio sul comodino posto a fianco del letto.

Mi sistemo sul letto addormentandomi in pochi secondi, i viaggi mi stancano.

Apro gli occhi solo quando mi sento chiamare dal lituano, mi dice che è ora di cena, io annuisco alzandomi dal letto dopo essermi messo gli occhiali.

Seguo il lituano in una grande sala da pranzo, accidenti che sfarzo.

Noto che sono quasi tutti seduti, si vede che hanno paura di lui.

Il lituano mi accompagna al mio posto, oh dannazione son seduto proprio vicino al russo, ma che fortuna…

La cena si svolge in silenzio come il viaggio in macchina, nessuno fiata, la tensione è palpabile e ognuno cerca di nasconderlo come può.

Sussulto quando sento un piede sfiorare la mia gamba, capisco subito chi è, ho la sfortuna di averlo vicino, troppo vicino.

Allontano il suo piede con il mio, ma che crede di fare?

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo quando la cena finisce e ci alziamo da tavola, io mi defilo in tre secondi tornando in camera, col cavolo che aiuto io non sono un suo sottoposto, anzi io non dovrei neanche essere qua.

Entro dentro andando a sedermi sul letto sbuffando, non mi piace star qua, non è il mio ambiente.

Sospiro e mi alzo andando alla finestra non accorgendomi di non essere più solo.

<”Dovresti ringraziarmi per non averti fatto partire.”>

Faccio un salto quando sento la sua voce, quando è arrivato?

<”Scordatelo, non riceverai nessun ringraziamento da me anzi, mi chiedo cosa stia architettando la tua testa, tu non fai mai le cose a caso.”>

Mi guarda facendo qualche passo in avanti.

<”Su questo mi conosci bene, in effetti ho sempre il mio tornaconto, ed ora sono venuto a riscuoterlo.”>

Ti avvicini ancora ed io indietreggio ma tocco il muro dopo poco, dannazione sono in trappola.

Lo vedo sogghignare, vorrei tanto spaccargli la faccia.

Mi metto in posizione di guardia quando vedo che continua a camminare verso di me.

Non ho intenzione di star fermo.

Parto all’attacco con un pugno, lo prendo pieno nel viso ma sembra che non lo abbia neanche sfiorato, invece per mia sfortuna il suo colpo va a segno, ho fatto la cavolata di non indietreggiare dopo il colpo che gli ho tirato.

Un dolore atroce si sviluppa dalla bocca dello stomaco, ma non mi arrendo, parto con un pugno e subito un altro, la rabbia si sta impossessando di me, non devo perdere il controllo gliela darei vinta.

Ci ritroviamo entrambi pieni di lividi e ferite da cui fuoriesce il sangue, io non son messo bene, e nemmeno lui se la passa tanto meglio.

Il rantolio del fiato corto è l’unico rumore che si sente nella stanza, ci stiamo studiando a vicenda.

Decido io di rompere questo momento di stasi partendo all’attacco, solo che non mi sono accorto di quel maledetto rubinetto col quale mi afferra una gamba facendomi crollare a terra.

Dannazione!

In un attimo me lo trovo sopra, non doveva andare così, maledizione.

Mi muovo sotto di lui colpendolo, non sto fermo.

Non so come, ma mi ritrovo con le braccia in alto.

Lo sguardo che mi lancia mi fa rabbrividire, quel maledetto mi fa distrarre.

Ma un dolore lancinante mi fa tornare con i piedi per terra, provo a muovere le braccia ma il dolore viene proprio da li.

Mi ha piantato quel dannato rubinetto nelle mani.

<”Non hai idea di quanto abbia aspettato questo momento.”>

Mi dice mentre mi bacia, io non ci sto e lo mordo al labbro, abbastanza forte da farlo sanguinare.

Mi tira un pugno che mi spacca il naso e gli occhiali.

<”Adoro quando lottate con me, non è divertente quando non lo fate.”>

Gli sputo sul viso come risposta e lui risponde con un pugno che mi fa girare la testa di lato.

Approfitta del momento per spogliarmi dei miei vestiti, ho già capito la sua intenzione, solo che non ho intenzione di smettere di lottare.

Mi graffia il petto ed io gli tiro una testata.

Ma subito dopo fa una mossa che mi blocca.

Inizia a stuzzicare la mia erezione, dannata adrenalina.

Ti vedo sogghignare quando fai entrare un dito dentro di me, so quanto ti senti forte in questo momento.

Odio dover ammettere che hai vinto questa lotta, appena mi sarò ripreso te la farò pagare.

Nel mentre il dito è stato rimpiazzato dalla tua erezione che sento crescere dentro di me.

Non perdi tempo e ti inizi a muovere, odio non potermi difendere.

Un gemito sfugge al mio controllo mentre ti sento spingere a fondo.

Iniziano a sfuggire al mio controllo come le gambe che ti circondano la vita, voglio...

<”Di più...”>

Sfugge dalla mia bocca con difficoltà, per fortuna che dalla tua escono solo gemiti.

Togli le mie gambe dalla tua schiena ed esci da me prima di farmele piegare e portarle vicino al mio viso.

Rimaniamo fermi per qualche istante prima di sentirti sprofondare dentro di me tornando a muoverti.

Stavolta non riesco a controllare i miei gemiti che escono senza contegno.

Non gli stacco gli occhi di dosso, fa tutto parte del nostro gioco.

Lo chiamo fra i gemiti, sto arrivando al limite.

Limite che raggiungo dopo qualche altra spinta.

Lo chiamo per nome mentre vengo, lui fa lo stesso.

Un altro gemito sfugge al mio controllo quando esce da me facendomi stendere di nuovo le gambe.

<”Potrei anche decidere di tenerti qui.”>

Mi dici tranquillo mentre estrai il rubinetto dalle mie mani, io urlo è un dolore troppo forte per resistere.

Si risistema e mi guarda ancora.

<”Si credo proprio che lo farò”>

Lo maledico mentre varca la soglia della porta uscendo, lasciandomi solo.

Scordatelo dannato russo, non sarò uno dei tuoi giocattoli.

Urlo nella mia testa mente mi alzo a fatica andandomi a stendere sul letto.

<”La pagherai cara.”>

Dico mentre il mio corpo inizia a cedere.

Ricorda russo, hai vinto solo una battaglia, non la guerra.


End file.
